Hearts trust
by Faithful Moon09
Summary: a year after naraku is destroyed, Sesshomaru needs an heir and has to buy a love slave to do so, but when he finds his slave, its none other than Kagome.will a new love burn or will kagome have another broken heart
1. love slave

Disclaimer: don't own Inuyasha, so sad.

Sesshomaru sighed, as lord of the west he had to attend slave trades. It had been a year since he and Inuyasha's group killed Naraku, ever since then the Inu elders have been pressing him to produce an heir. They said that if he didn't find a mate that they would give him a love slave, who's only propose in life was to care for their master and keep his bed warm and give them pleasure. Sesshomaru knew he had no choice, even though he disliked taking orders, his father taught him to respect the elders. He left Rin with Jaken, outside the area, he did not wish for Jaken to sell the girl. As he entered the building he was to meet the elders in. they bowed to him and they showed him a slender female form in a short kimono, that showed off her legs. She had long hair that reached her waist, it was the blackest he's ever seen, only one other female he's ever known had hair similar. Inuyasha's wench captured Sesshomaru's cold heart during the time they traveled together before the battle with Naraku. Her attitude caught him whenever he watched the group. What caught his attention even more were her blue-green eyes that showed the world her feelings. The four elders, the eldest come forward, "milord we found the perfect female." Sesshomaru smelled the human's scent, "a human wench, Botan, who do you think I am?" the next elder came forward, "milord, she's a miko, you know as well as I that strong mikos birth strong, pure demons." "Fujita, what is so special about this wench?" "Well milord, she is barely trained in miko powers but she has strong abilities, so she would birth strong pups." Sesshomaru knelt in front of the human female, "look at me…" his eyes widened as he looked into Blue-green eyes, "Kagome," was all he whispered. Kagome was very different since the last time he saw her, she was now a woman, her hair was longer and her curves were now in the perfect places. " So the cold ice lord remembers me, do you Sesshomaru- sama." Sesshomaru looked at her, she was still as beautiful as he remembered, her scent was still sweet, the mixture of vanilla and strawberries, but he could tell she was weak and in pain. "Were did you find her?" the third elder looked at him, "she was their prized slave, she is untouched by a male, so will make the perfect love-slave." Sesshomaru stood, making Kagome stand as well, "We're leaving." The four elders bowed to their lord as he dragged the slave away, "Botan, are you sure she will pup?" Botan looked at Fujita, "his sister asked for that miko, saying that that pair could break the curse placed on our females."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, she finally gained the courage to talk to him, "Aww.. Sesshomaru…" "You are to call me Milord or Sama, understand slave." Kagome flinched and looked away and murmured, "yes, milord." Sesshomaru felt his chest tighten, he turned around, and looked at Kagome, "Kagome…" She won't look at him so he placed his hand under her chin and made her look, "why are you not with the hanyou and your friends, how did the slavers catch you." Kagome's eyes welted up with tears, "I saw them together, and I ran like the weakling I am, I saw Inuyasha take his sweet Kikyo as his mate, they caught me while I was bathing the next day." Tears streamed down her face, Sesshomaru wiped them softly away, "do not cry my sweet miko." Kagome looked up at him, again, "why are being so nice to me?" Sesshomaru caressed her face, "because to you and Rin I will show my affections, because sweet miko, you will share my bed with me, you will care for my ward, teach her the ways of females, be her mother." Kagome sniffled and nodded, "yes my lord, what will be my duties?" Sesshomaru almost smirked, almost, "you are to care for Rin, you have some control over my servants, so you will make sure chores are done, then at night you will care to my needs. Sweet miko." Kagome gasped, she knew what he meant when he said she would care for his needs, "yes, milord," she whispered. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear, "do not be afraid, my miko," she moaned when he licked the rim of her ear. He turned around leaving a dazed and blushing Kagome to follow him, which she did. He lead her through the forest to a clearing where a small fire was burning, Kagome saw the ugly green imp Jaken and the sweet little Rin, who the moment she saw Sesshomaru, ran towards them. "Lord Sesshomaru, Rin has been a good girl while, milord was away." Sesshomaru patted the girl's head and turned for her to see Kagome. "Kagome-chan, konnichi wa." "Konnichi wa to you too Rin-chan." Sesshomaru sat under a tree and looked at the two onna, "Rin show Kagome the osen, I will return shortly." In the blink of an eye he was gone, Kagome looked down and the young girl tugging at her hand, after the three years of traveling with Inuyasha, Rin and Kagome meet with each other regularly. Kagome looked at the girl, who was the same but different little girl Kagome, knew. Rin was about 8 now, her hair was slightly longer but was still in her cute pig-tail. She still wore the same yellow and orange kimono. She was talking to Kagome, more like asking Kagome tons of questions, which Kagome gladly answered the best way she could. They came to the osen shortly afterwards, Kagome smiled at the steaming water, "come on Rin lets get clean." Kagome helped the girl out of her kimono and undid hers, they slid into the water and sighed. Kagome ducked in and wetted her hair and came back up. She began to run her fingers through her hair getting rid of the grim that seemed to collect in it since she was taken. She helped Rin rinse her hair as well, when Kagome sensed a youkai she placed a barrier around the osen. Rin held on to Kagome for dear life, but relaxed when she saw Sesshomaru land outside the barrier, "it is this Sesshomaru, let me enter." Kagome let the barrier fall and turned so her back was towards Sesshomaru and folded her arms over her chest blushing. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, "Sesshomaru-sama, are you going to bath with Rin and Kagome too?" Kagome blushed even harder, Sesshomaru could sense her embarrassment, "maybe next time Rin." "Okay!" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, "look at me." Slowly Kagome turned to look at him, her arms still over her chest, "I brought you some different clothes, they are hanging in the tree over there." Kagome bowed slightly to Sesshomaru, "arigato, milord." Sesshomaru sighed, "you must get used to me seeing your body Kagome." Kagome looked away, "I know." Sesshomaru turned and walked away, allowing a still blushing Kagome to exit the pool to dress, She gasped, as she looked at a kimono similar to Sesshomaru's. But where the flower designs on his were red, hers were dark blue. She smiled as she wrapped the silky robe around her she wrapped her obi tightly around her waist. She then turned and helped Rin dress. Rin asked even more questions when she saw the lace strap of her bra. It was the only thing she had when she was taken. She cleaned them right before they entered the pool so they could dry while the girls got clean. She smiled and said she would tell Rin when she was older. They entered the camp hand in hand, Sesshomaru was sitting under a tree in his hand, was dangling a black beaded bracelet with a purple crescent moon charm at the end, "Kagome come here." Kagome sat down next to him, he took her right hand and slipped the bracelet onto her wrist, the bracelet glowed white and shrank down so it loosely around her wrist. But when she tried to take it off she couldn't, "milord what is this thing?" "The charm is filled with my blood, it connects you to me." "Oh." Kagome looked at the charm it was the same color Sesshomaru's was, so she took her right hand and traced his moon on his forehead. Then his stripes, Kagome sighed when his gently grabbed her hand and moved it back to her lap. Rin sat down on Sesshomaru's other side, where his tail was. She leaned on him soundly asleep. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's other arm, she smiled, after a year the appendage grew back on its own. She saw how fresh it looked compared to the rest of his flesh, she sighed and leaned back against the tree, trying to sleep, the slavers that had her for almost 6 months, punished her every time she tried to sleep laying down on the floor. She felt Sesshomaru's tail wrap around her and leaned her against him. She cracked her eyes open and saw he was looking up at the moon, so she nuzzled his tail, taking in his scent, he smelted like fresh rain and pine trees. Only then after that did she sleep peacefully.

The next morning Sesshomaru helped Kagome and Rin on to Ah-Uh's saddle, and allowed his demonic cloud gather at his feet, Jaken jumped on when Sesshomaru hovered slightly above the ground. Ah-Uh followed shortly afterwards following, likes the faithful servants they were. Kagome held the reins holding the sleeping Rin between her arms, so the slumbering girl wouldn't fall. She felt a curious feeling from the charm on her bracelet, she learned that morning that it let her know some of Sesshomaru's feelings. Kagome looked up at him and smiled, earning a smirk in return, '_I got the ice lord to smile.'_ Kagome felt truly happy for once. She may be a slave, she may have to submit to the Ice lord's wants, but she was truly happy.

At Sesshomaru's castle.

Kagome gasped as they came to the view of Sesshomaru's castle, it was very large, the walls were made of stone but some had screens and wood as well. They landed in the inner wall, Kagome heard, " Aniki welcome home." Kagome gasped a slender Inu female ran towards Sesshomaru. Her long snow-white hair was braided and was as long as Sesshomaru's, but Kagome bet that out of the numerous braids that the inu's hair dragged on the floor. The female stopped before Sesshomaru and bowed. "Yukiko." With that the white haired inu female threw her self at Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his neck, "aniki welcome home." "Imouto it's nice to be home." Kagome, holding Rin's hand walked towards Sesshomaru, "milord?" Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome, "Kagome this is my imouto, Yukiko. She is also Lady of the western lands 'til I find a mate." Kagome bowed to Yukiko, "it is a pleasure to meet you milady." Kagome looked into Yukiko's golden eyes. Yukiko smiled, "it's nice to meet you too, Kagome, but there is no need for milady or Sama with me, I am not your master, you may call me Yuki- chan if you like, I wish to be your friend." Kagome smiled, "I would like that very much Yuki- chan." Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes at his little sister, "Yukiko, take Kagome to my chambers and show her where everything is. Also tell the seamstress to begin to make new kimonos for Kagome." Yukiko bowed to her brother, "of course aniki, right away," Yukiko looked back at Kagome, "follow me to your doom." Kagome let out alittle giggle, "of course." Sesshomaru smirked, Kagome's giggle reminded him of wind chimes. Rin followed her nanny into the castle leaving Sesshomaru alone with Ah-Uh and Jaken. "Jaken take Ah-Uh to the stables." "Oh yes milord." After Jaken left Sesshomaru walked into the castle and walked towards his study.

Kagome sighed as she sat in the built in osen Yukiko showed her. It was very large and very relaxing. There was a large boulder at the one edge that had a small waterfall that allowed Kagome to rinse out her hair. Kagome was rinsing the soap off her body when she sensed Sesshomaru enter the osen's door. Kagome ducked the upper part of her body in to the water and kept her head down. She felt the water ripple as Sesshomaru entered the pool with her. "Kagome look at me." Kagome looked up slowly into his eyes, "yes Sesshomaru- Sama." Sesshomaru swam towards her, her put her head down again when she felt his claws lightly brush her thigh, she shuddered as she felt a warming sensation between her legs. Sesshomaru stood behind her placing both his hands on her hips and pressing her against his hard member, his whispered in her ear, "wash me, slave." Kagome took the bottle of shampoo and lathered it in her hands and turned to face Sesshomaru, she began to slowly run her fingers through his hair, not knowing how good it made him feel, his member grew even harder, he almost purred when she began to rub soap over his arms. He took the opportunity to rub her breasts in his hands, smirking when he felt the little nubs go hard. Kagome moaned when he began to kiss her neck. Her fingers tangled in his sliver hair. There was a knock at the door and Jaken slowly peeked in, "milord, some ookomi prince is here to see you, something about getting back his woman." Kagome sighed, "Koga." Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, "he can not take you from me, you are mine for a 12 moon cycles, then you are free, or you will be my mate, that is for me to choose." Kagome began to rinse out Sesshomaru's hair, "Sesshomaru- sama why is your sister's hair white, while yours and Inuyasha's is sliver?" Sesshomaru sighed, "Inuyasha, our father, and myself are sliver Inus, a rare and powerful breed, but only the males are sliver, Kami placed a curse on our females shortly after we were created, for only a handful of females made, so there were always fights for mates, so Kami cursed our females white to hide them from us, only leaving us a little hint that they are sliver Inus." "And that would be, milord." "Our females have sliver eyelashes, white inu females have black or white eyelashes. They say that the curse could be broken, by a pure heart and a strong soul that come together." Kagome sighed as she got out of the pool and dressed, thinking of what just almost happened. She turned and saw Sesshomaru was still standing at the edge of the pool, she gapped at his strong manhood, as he displayed it for her. She blushed as she began to help him dress. He smirked at her when she was done and bowed to him. He placed his hand at the small of her back and led her to the throne room.

Well, my dears, I was thinking on day as I was reading one of my fav. Fics, which was a Sessh/ Kag pairing and was like, I should try writing one too, so here it is so r&r also I might have some guest later


	2. ice lord loveing

All right many of my reviewers are complaining about my font, and that I should try to adding more paragraphs. All right, but just to let you all know I add like lines between scenes, but for some reason Fanfic won't let them, show up so I guess I have to change my writing style again, but for you all, I will. Sigh

&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru looked out the corners of his eyes at Kagome, she looked lovely in the new silk kimono. The white silk hung to her every curve, the green bamboo at the hem and sleeves brought more green to her eyes. The black obi made the black in her hair stand out. All he wanted to do right then was to run his fingers through her silkily locks.

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru when she caught his eyes, he just went back to looking ahead. _'I hope he's not mad at me, wow, wait why should I care, I mean he's tried to kill more then once. __**You love him.**__ Wait why would I love the ice lord? __**Your heart is moving on, or just maybe you grew tired waiting on Inuyasha.**__ Who are you? Why are you in my head?__** I am you. I am your inner desire. I am to guide you to that desire, and right now, it's a sexy ass taiyoukai. **_Kagome blushed a herself earning a curious glance from the icy lord. _Why would he want me, why do I want him? __**Love come to you at weird times my dear that is all.**__ But how can I love him. __**Give him his heir and see how it goes after that.**__ But…_

Her inner desire left her as soon as they arrived at the throne room doors. Sesshomaru nodded to the guards there, who in turn opened the doors, "presenting the great Taiyoukai of the west, Lord Sesshomaru-sama. And the lovely lady Kagome." Sesshomaru walked to a dais and sat on a throne-like chair, as his slave Kagome had to sit at his feet. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her head and began to stroke her still damp hair. Kneeling before him was Koga, the ookomi prince had changed much since the battle with Naraku. He no longer went around in furs he now wore kimonos, as a prince should. He had a scar under his eyes across his cheek, where Kagura hit him before he killed her. He long hair was down draping across his shoulders. When he looked up he didn't look at Sesshomaru, he looked at Kagome, and licked his lips, making Kagome shudder. "Speak ookomi, I have very little patience right now so tell me your business." Koga looked at Sesshomaru, "milord I have come for my woman, she is to be my mate. Isn't that right Kagome." Sesshomaru growled, "don't talk to my slave, wolf, you talk to me, she is unclaimed and is mine, understand." "But milord, she is my woman…" "ENOUGH, she is not yours any longer, she is mine, now leave my castle." Koga growled, but Sesshomaru growled back, and left. Kagome let out the breath she was holding, and looked up at Sesshomaru, "milord?" Sesshomaru petted her head, "Do not worry, _my_ miko." Kagome smiled when she heard him say "my." Rin came running in and sat in Kagome's lap, whimpering, "ookomi." "Rin? Sweetie why are you afraid of wolfs?" "She was killed by man eating wolfs years ago. Before I brought her back." Kagome sat with Rin and murmured reassuring words. Rin calmed and fell asleep, Kagome smiled down at the girl and stood up, Rin's arms around her neck and began to carry her to the girl's room, but Sesshomaru stopped her and took the small girl, and led the way. Kagome following. He laid the girl in her bed and tucking her in, Rin eyes fluttered open, "otou." "Yes Rin?" "The ookomi isn't coming back is he?" " No Rin he is not." "Okay." With that the small girl went back to sleep.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her towards his room, in a composed and calm manner, mind you. Once he got to the first door to his room he threw her over his shoulder and locked the heavy door behind him and ran up the wide staircase in the tower. His room was at the top of the tall tower allowing him to over look the castle and the village, near it. He stopped in front of the screen doors and placed Kagome down, "this is it isn't it Sesshomaru-sama?" "Hai." Kagome looked down, "very well, I am yours." Sesshomaru opened the doors and allowed her to enter first and closed it behind them. Kagome looked around there was a fireplace with a large white fur in front of it. Off near the window was a large western style bed. The silk sheets covering it were black, white, sliver, and red. Kagome turned to look at Sesshomaru, who had already, took off his armor. His swords off to the side.

( Warning lemon ahead. )

With his demonic speed he was in front of Kagome, and began to untie her obi, he threw off to the side, her light kimono hanging on her shoulders, giving him a view of her breasts and a full view of her womanhood. She untied his sash in a shy motion and pulled his kimono off and threw them on her pile of clothes. Soon she was full flesh in front of him, she then became shy and tried to cover herself, but he grabbed her hands in his one and laid her near the fire, she noticed that it was dark outside and that candles were every where, she felt her back hit the large fur.

He spread her legs and saw she was alittle wet, he slide his finger into her, earning a soft moan from Kagome. He began to pump his finger in and out of her, while he let go of her hands and began to message her breasts. She moaned louder and her hands clawed at the fur under them, soon he added another finger and was beginning to become harder, he wanted to be in her, but he would warm her up first. The whole Koga thing made his demon self wish to pup her then and there. He placed his head between her breasts and began to nip her, he move his head and began to suckle her. His tongue around her bud and he nipped her there to, when her bud was nice and hard he switched breasts. He then removed his fingers, earning a disapproving noise from Kagome, he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean, he enjoyed the taste of her that he completely cleaned his fingers and lowered his mouth to her womanhood. "Sesshomaru, please don't…" before she could finish he spreaded her legs even more and plunged his tongue into her swollen clit. She moaned his name as she grabbed a fist-full of his hair. Kagome screamed Sesshomaru's name as she climaxed into his mouth, he drink her juices and moved up, he slowly maneuvered so the tip of him was just entering her she looked up at him looking at him, she scooted closer to him taking more of him in her, she took the pain, as she allowed him in her tightness. Sesshomaru lowered himself fully in her, making her whimper. He looked at Kagome, "please be gentle." Sesshomaru grunted as he began to pump in and out of her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and met up with his thrusts. She began to claw his back as she began to climax again, the orgasm shook her body. Sesshomaru was approaching his climax when he rolled over, making Kagome be on top, "pleasure me slave." Kagome looked down at him, "I don't know how. Milord." Sesshomaru placed his hands on her hips and began to push and pull her up and down his staff.

Taking the hint Kagome rocked her hips, moving this way then the other, making Sesshomaru grunt as he made his release into her. Kagome started to pump harder, so Sesshomaru roll again and resume the fast pace pumping he use his demon speed. He muffled her scream with his mouth, they moaned into each other's mouths as they released at the same time.

End of lemon

Sesshomaru sat up alittle and looked down at Kagome, her body gleamed with sweat. Kagome let her hands travel along his body, over his six-pack and his firm chest to his board shoulders. He took her hand and kissed it, whispering in her ear, "you did well, my sweet miko, you did well." He licked and nibbled her ear, getting a moan in his. Her pulled himself out of Kagome, and stood up, he waited for Kagome, who sat up and tried to stand, but she stumbled forward and into his arms. "Hmmm… it seems my sweet miko that you can not walk as of yet. It appears that I went too hard this time." He picked Kagome up bridle- style and placed her on the black bed pulling the covers from under her and went to blowing out the candles, "milord… that is what… I should… be doing…", Kagome was still alittle out of breath from what they just did. Sesshomaru looked at her, chuckling, "you can hardly stand, I doubt you have enough breath to blow out all of the candles." Sesshomaru finished and the room was dark, but warm and Sesshomaru climbed in the bed next to Kagome, spooning himself around her, his arm snaked around her waist. Kagome turned here head and looked at Sesshomaru's face. He closed his eyes, but she could tell he was still awake by his breathing. She turned back and sighed as they both fell asleep.

_Pigs fly I just had sex with the ice lord._


	3. Sora

I don't own don't make me say it again.

Kagome woke with the sun the next morning and didn't remember what happened for a sec. 'Til she saw a striped hand between her breasts, she slightly turned and saw Sesshomaru looking in to her eyes, " Ohayo my miko." "Ohayo, Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome smiled, but turned shy when she noticed she was giving him a full view of her breasts, she tried to cover her self with the fur. She stopped when she heard Sesshomaru growl, he pulled her against him, there was a knock at the door getting another growl from Sesshomaru. "Milord, morning meal is to be severed soon. Rin is also looking for you." Jaken ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and doing so ended up falling on the floor.

"Milord, I do believe its time to get up." Kagome eeped when she found herself under Sesshomaru, his weight resting on her, and his manhood poking her legs. Sesshomaru was smelling her neck and in between her breasts, "my sweet miko must you torture me so." " I don't understand milord." Sesshomaru began to lick her stomach, "you've gone into heat my sweet Kagome." Kagome shivered, "I'm sorry milord, I mean no harm, I didn't know." Sesshomaru moved his mouth back to Kagome's breasts and started to suckle her, his fingers slipping in to her folds, pumping. When she was a bout to release he stopped and let her calm down. Earning an angry glare from his miko, "not now we must get ready."

Kagome sighed, "very well, milord." Kagome slowly got out of bed and walked toward the dresser pulled out one of Sesshomaru's outfits. She pulled on one of the silk kimonos given to her after she arrived, she left it open and walked towards her lord. Sesshomaru was sitting on the edge of the bed his legs slightly open. Kagome walked between them and placed Sesshomaru's things next to him, she saw his erection and saw he needed release badly. She began to kiss his neck and kissed a trail down to his manhood, Sesshomaru's head was thrown back in pleasure, then his eyes shot open when she kissed the tip of his penis. He looked at her, "miko, what are you doing."

"Showing you some of the pleasures from my home." She looked at his manhood, she would never be able to fit all of him in her mouth, she licked the under side before she placed her mouth around him, her hand wrapping around his base, slowly she move up and down along his penis, her hand covering the area her mouth couldn't. Sesshomaru had his hand on her face keeping it there, now willing to move her at the pace he wanted. Kagome went alittle faster, he came to his release, she held on and drank his juices. When he was done she licked him again, cleaning him. She looked up at Sesshomaru, his eyes were closed, his head thrown back, Kagome stood and ran her fingers through his hair. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked in to hers, " you did well miko, I do believe I will enjoy that again." "Of course milord." Kagome began to dress Sesshomaru in his clothes, black pants a blue kimono with black dragons on the sleeves and his armor, only then did she finish dressing herself, she choose a blue kimono with white butterflies at the hem and on the sleeves. She brushed out her hair and turned towards him, "may I brush your hair milord." Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed and looked at her, "if you wish."

Kagome sat behind him and slowly and gently ran the brush through his silky trends, her fingers softly running her fingers through it. Sesshomaru silently enjoyed and growled when she stopped. Kagome stood and waited for him by the doors. He sighed and stood up and led her down the stairs and to breakfast.

&&&&&

Rin sighed, she missed her lord, and he had been in his room all night and she wanted to go out and play with Kagome in the garden, but Sesshomaru had her locked in his room too. She jumped when the door opened and she saw Kagome and Sesshomaru enter. "Ohayo, Oka, Otou." Rin stood and bowed to her adopted parents, she saw Kagome look startled at being called her mother but then she smiled. "Ohayo Rin." Rin hugged Kagome around the waist and sat back down at her seat. Sesshomaru seated her next to Rin and he sat down near at the head. He looked outside and growled, "Milord what is the matter?" Rin answered, "auntie Yukiko is late again." Kagome giggled, "is she late often Rin?" "Oh yes, it makes otou very mad, he likes to keep his home on a schedule." Sesshomaru, smirked as he looked on as Kagome and Rin chatted, but he growled as his sister entered the dinning hall, " Yukiko, you know the rules, you must be on time for meals or you will not be allowed to eat." Yukiko looked at her brother, "I'm sorry Sesshy-chan. Its not fault I had a vision it the middle of getting ready." Kagome looked at her, "vision?" Sesshomaru looked at her, " my sister is gifted with the ability to see into the future, "he turned to Yukiko, "what was the vision?" Yukiko turned to him, "I saw our brother and his pack heading in this direction, they are looking for our sweet Kagome here." Kagome crossed her arms, "humph, Inuyasha can go home for all I care, but it would be nice to see my pup again." "Pup?" "Yes milord my adopted son, he must be missing me by now."

Yukiko smiled, "well that'll mean Rin will have a new play mate." Rin smiled. Kagome giggled at the small girl as the servants brought in the food. Kagome was surprised when she earned a glare from a neko demoness, "Gina, away with you." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with question in her eyes, "Gina was a lover of my brothers, she bored him so he demoted her." Kagome looked at Yukiko. "Do not worry he will not do that to you." Yukiko winked at Kagome. "Yukiko what are you not telling me?" "Oh nothing to worry about dear brother, you will see soon enough." Sesshomaru growled at his sister earning a purr in return. Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the two, she only wished Sesshomaru and Inuyasha could act like that together then she sighed knowing they never could be in the same area without trying to kill each other. Yukiko smirked, "Kagome would you like to go to town with me, I need some herbs I do believe you need some thawed people around you." "Yukiko…" "oh sush Sesshy- dear, I'm just saying I like to know my new friend alittle better." Sesshomaru sighed, "fine, but you must take Rin with you." Rin jumped up and hugged Sesshomaru, who smirked and hugged the small girl back. Kagome sighed and looked at them, _' he'll make such a great father… wow… wait… I still can't think of him as sweet dear old dad can I?'_ Kagome smirked at her own thought, Sesshomaru needed heirs and she was more then willing to give him as many as he needed.

Rin almost dragged Kagome out of the castle Yukiko in tow. Yukiko showed her shops and bought the herbs she needed in many areas. Rin came running towards them with a white puppy in her arms, it was bloody and whimpering. Kagome didn't even notice the little girl run off, "Rin what happened." Kagome took the puppy into her arms, it was female, she was all white with a star on her left hip. Purple eyes looked up at her, Yukiko started to growl, "Yuki-chan what's wrong?" "This is an inu youkai pup, children can only change into their true forms if they are too weak or injured to continue. Rin where did you find her?" " Some off the village children were trying to tie sacks on her feet, I jumped in and grabbed her and ran, they're still following me."

Kagome turned and saw a group of young boys running towards them. A young black inu was in the lead. The other children were much younger then the inu. Their eyes grew large as they saw who now had the puppy. Yukiko growled at the pup, "Botan, you know better your 13 you are a man, start acting like one, do I have to tell Aiko about this." The inu pup, Botan, bowed, "no lady Yukiko, I will not do it again." the boy ran the others following close behind. Kagome looked at Yukiko. "Who's Aiko?" Yukiko sighed, "Botan's mother, she's a healer in the castle and I've known her since I was small." The white puppy whimpered, Kagome looked down at her, "you poor thing lets take you to get healed." Kagome started to walk towards the castle Yukiko called out to her, "Kagome are you willing to take care of that pup as your own?" Kagome smiled, "I treat every child I hold dear as my own." Yukiko smiled and followed scooping up Rin as she went.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat in the small nursery looking at the small Inu pup Rin saved. After the healers did their jobs, the small pup changed back into her human form, she looked about three or four, she had shoulder length white hair but Kagome saw her eyelashes, they were sliver. She was in a light purple sleeping kimono, Kagome looked at her as she saw her purple eyes open, "hi, sweetie" she almost fell over when the young pup jumped on her and held on for dear life balling, Kagome made soothing sushing noises, calmly rubbing the toddler's back. The pup nuzzled Kagome's neck murmuring, "mama, mama." Over and over. Kagome looked down at her, "sweetie where is your mama and papa?" the soft whisper of a voice, "with Kami." Kagome hugged the small girl tight, rocking her, she was just so young so innocent to lose her family but in this midevil world it was common for many children to lose parents and/or dies. "What's your name sweetie?" "Sora." Kagome smiled, "alright Sora, I'll be taking care of you now, I'll care for you like I do my other adopted daughter and my son, but you will have to help me with some chores but other then that I'm here for you." Sora clung to Kagome cuddling, murmuring, "mama." So softly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru raised his nose to the air and sniffed, there was a unknown pup in the castle. He didn't let people know but Sesshomaru loved children they were his true and only weakness. He followed the scent when he realized it was mixed with Kagome's, Rin's and Yukiko's. It led him out to the gardens where the girls were having a picnic under the sakura tree, he saw Rin running with a small sliver Inu female. He saw Kagome stand and walk towards the girls and opened her arms for them to run into. Kagome landed on her back with two happy girls in her arms. He stayed out of the clearing, only now showing himself, "brother, I see you sniffed out the new part of the family." Sesshomaru rose an elegant eyebrow at his sister. "Kagome adopted her, she is an orphan and was very ill when we found her." Kagome saw Sesshomaru and stood and walked towards him, the small pup clinging to her kimono. Rin ran right up to Sesshomaru and hugged his legs. Kagome stop in front of him and smiled. "Milord," was all she said as she bowed. The pup hid behind her even more, Kagome picked her up and placed the pup on her right hip, "milord this is Sora, my new pup." Sora tried to hide her face in Kagome's neck. Sesshomaru held his hands out for her, surprising Kagome, who handed him the girl. Sora whimpered in fear, as she looked up at Sesshomaru's face, "do not fear young one you are mine now as well, you are my pup, I will not hurt you."

Yawn. I'm beat it freaking 1:30 am why the hell am I still up, cause I love my readers so much I had to finish this chapter. Love ya I'm going to bed.


	4. friends

I don't own leave me alone

Kagome smiled as she sat with Sora in her lap reading the girls a story from Sesshomaru's library. Rin was sitting to Kagome's right looking at the book in Kagome's hands. Kagome closed the book when she was done. She stood up cradling Sora to her chest as she walked to the shelves to place the book back. Sesshomaru smirked as he watched Kagome handle the children, she was so gentle and caring, he knew she would be a wonderful mother to his pups. He couldn't wait for that night, she was in heat he knew she would be pupped that night even if it meant that he'd have to be at it all night.

Rin danced around Kagome, she pulled on Kagome's kimono making it slightly slide open. In turn Kagome pinched Rin's hand lightly, the same girls eyes welded up with tears. "I'm sorry sweetie but you mustn't pull on my kimono like that I don't want it to fall open okay." Rin nodded her head, Sesshomaru thought ' she will be a well enough disciplining our pups.' Kagome felt Sesshomaru's lust and pride through her bracelet and blushed. 'Tonight is going to be fun.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome sat reading a book in the library while the children took a nap. She looked up when she heard the large wooden door open and she saw Sesshomaru walk in. He locked the door behind him. Kagome stood up and smiled at Sesshomaru, " hello Sesshomaru, how is your day." Sesshomaru walked towards her placing a small kiss on her neck. He smirked when her scented spiked with arousal. He slide his tongue up her neck and captured her ear in his mouth and began to suck on it. Kagome moaned softly. Before she knew it she was bent over the desk with her kimono hiked up and Sesshomaru trying to take her from behind. Sesshomaru didn't want slow and gentle now, he wanted fast and hard. He thrusted into her hard, earning a pleasured moan from his sweet miko's lips. He started to feel his release but he would wait until she reached hers. He already felt her convulsing around him.

Kagome let out small screams, not really wanting to alert everyone around of what they were doing. She felt the pressure build up in her lower stomach, Sesshomaru began to thrust into her faster, not caring to have a rhythm, he wanted her release. And he got it, Kagome came in a rush of screams and thrashing. Sesshomaru soon followed. His eyes were red and his stripes more pronounced. Kagome saw that his claws were longer as well. She knew she wasn't in danger but the fear of those claws was still there. Sesshomaru slowly pulled out of his miko. He saw that her entrance was bloody, thinking that maybe he over did it. But Kagome noticed it and went to wet a cloth in the water basin sitting in the room. Again her kimono was hiked up and she spread her legs to wipe the blood from them. Not knowing her lord was watching and getting hard again. He growled displeasure when Kagome let her kimono fall back into place. She looked at Sesshomaru and saw the look in his eyes and laughed walking towards the door.

& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yuki smiled as she saw a laughing Kagome and her annoyed brother walk into the dinning area to lunch. Sora and Rin smiled at Yuki. " Well now look whose late to a meal now dear brother." Sesshomaru growled at his sister and sat at the head of the table and Kagome sat next to him. Sesshomaru took a sip of his tea and everyone began to eat. Kagome smiled at her girls, " after lunch girls we're all going to take a bath." Sora's eyes got wide, "bath mama?" "Yes Sora we have to get clean, you're going to meet your brother and uncle Inuyasha, aunt Yuki told us that they well arrive here this afternoon." Sora nodded, "okay mama." Kagome smiled, Sesshomaru felt his heart warm, 'she is becoming a weakness.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome smiled down at the pup in her lap. She was washing Sora's white hair and giggled as Rin began to swim around the pool. She was not surprised that she felt the water ripple and that she saw Sesshomaru sitting next to her when she looked up. Kagome decided to bath the girls in Sesshomaru's private bathing area, since she knew no one else would dare walk in on her. " I had the servants place a bed in Rin's room." Kagome smiled up at him, "thank you I don't think Sora would do very well a lone." Sesshomaru smirked at her and pulled her so that she sat in his lap and raised his hand, snapping his fingers. Kagome blushed as she heard the screen behind him open, a servant at the door. "You beckoned milord." "Yes take the children to their room and prepare them for my half- brothers arrival." "of course Lord Sesshomaru, lady Kagome." Two female servants came in with towels and wrapped the girls up and carried them away.

Kagome turned so that she was straddling his legs. "So milord is there anything you need of me." She saw a glint in Sesshomaru's eyes, " not at the moment my miko, you will need to save your energy for tonight." He chuckled softly as he saw a slight blush rest on her cheeks. He caressed her cheek guiding her lips to his. And just as their lips almost met, "SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru looked back to see his sister at the door and Kagome banged her head against his shoulder. Yuki took in the scene before her, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything but Inuyasha and his pack are at the front gate I suggest that you go get ready." With that Yuki turned on her heel and walked out closing the screen behind her firmly. Kagome raised her head and looked at him, "well wasn't that fun." She smiled when she heard him chuckle. "Come miko I have a gift for you in our room."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha was not happy to be in his childhood home at all. He shifted restlessly as he held Kikyo's hand. Sango and Miroku stood alittle behind them, Shippo on the monk's shoulder Kirara on Sango's. He almost jumped when he heard the door open to the throne room when he saw a white haired demoness walked in to the dais, holding the hands of two small girls. One he recognized at once, the small girl Rin but the small white haired one he did not. "Lady Yukiko young mistresses Rin and Sora." Inuyasha paled at the woman's name. Miroku noticed this and whispered to him, "Inuyasha what ales you, who is this woman?" Inuyasha looked over to him and whispered back, "she's my sister." Sango and Kikyo gasped as Yuki looked over to them, "my how my young brother is doing quiet well for him self, quite an interesting pack you have a dead priestess, a demon slayer, a monk, a kitsune, and a fire neko." Inuyasha growled, "it's nice to see you too Yuki, it seems you're still living here." Yuki grinned at her brother, "I know why you're here Inu." Inuyasha growled, "do not call me that." Yuki blinked in surprised, "and why not stepmother called you that all the time why can't I?" "Because you have no right." Yuki giggled, "oh is that true now, well remember this brother that until Sesshomaru mates I am still alpha female, such I can call you any name I please and do not forget who you came crying to the night your mother died." Inuyasha's ears flatten to his head, "forgive me nee-shan." Yuki surprised her brother by hugging him close to her whispering so only he could hear, "all is forgiving Inu. I wished you never left, Sessho may have never liked you but I still love you." Inuyasha nestled his sister's shoulder when he heard some one clear their throat and looked up to see Kikyo, who was now turned human, "Inuyasha, should I not be introduced to my mate's sister." Yuki slightly bowed to them, "I am Yukiko, Lady of the west, and Inuyasha's older sister and lord Sesshomaru's little sister."

Miroku dropped to he's knees before Yuki, "young fair maid would you do me the honor of bearing my children." Rin and Sora looked on dumbfound, Inuyasha slapped his forehead and groaned, and Sango turned so red with anger that she would have been seen miles away. But to everyone's surprise Yuki started to giggle, then chuckle, then full blown laughter, "my, my, dear monk you are a funny one do you think that I would not know of your and the slayers betrothal. My poor dear monk I must sit upon the dais now but I will like to know you all before you leave." Sango grabbed Miroku's ponytail and pulled him so that he sat at her feet, sighing in defeat. Yuki sat next to Rin and Sora on the pillows to the right of the throne. There was a purple pillow right slightly in front of it. Once again the doors opened, "Lord Sesshomaru and Mistress Kagome." Everyone gasped when they walked in Inuyasha growled at the scent that came in with them. "You Bastard."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Haha I know it's been awhile since I updated **bows **please for give me. R&R


	5. who knows

I don't own

I don't own

&

Kagome followed Sesshomaru to their room at the top of the tower. She held her robe tighter to her body, the chill in the hall sending goosebumps up her arms. Sesshomaru sensed this thus he wrapped the end of his tail around her shoulders, smirking when she held it closer to her. They entered the room Kagome sat down on the bed watching him as he moved to the closets he had filled with kimonos for her. She gasped when he opened the door and showed her all the beautiful kimonos. He pulled out a sliver kimono with a white under kimono, and a red obi. He placed it on the bed next to her Kagome smiled as she traced the white inus on the sliver she moved her hands to trace the white paw prints on the obi. "Sesshomaru it's beautiful. I love it."

"I knew you would. It is to show my brother that you are mine." Kagome blushed at the complete dominance and very male statement. She looked up at him, into his eyes, "ofcourse milord."

&

They entered the throne all Kagome could hear as soon as she and Sesshomaru entered was Inuyasha's growling. "You bastard, how could you do that to her." Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the throne, which he sat, and she sat at his feet. Only then did Sesshomaru look at Inuyasha, "what would that be Inuyasha, I saved her from the slave traders. I brought her into my home and gave her the best honor she could have aside from a mate. What my dear little brother have you done for her?" Yuki looked at her brother, "aniki…" "I will state the issue at hand Yukiko. Inuyasha left Kagome alone didn't even notice she witnessed his mating or that she ran away. He couldn't find her when the slavers had her now that she is mine I will never give her up." Inuyasha growled at his brother, " what will you do after she has your pups, after the twelve moon cycles have past, will you take her children from her, will you take a mother from her children like your mother was taken from you." Sesshomaru tensed gripping his chairs arms, growling at his brother, "I will never put my pups through what I did, Kagome will always be the mother to my pups, She is MINE." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and moved so that she sat in between his legs with her head on his knee nuzzling it gently. She noticed that Sesshomaru calmed and relaxed alittle. She 'eep'ed when she felt him pick her up and settled her into his lap. Inuyasha growled even louder and glared at Sesshomaru who in turn pressed Kagome closer to him. Sango looked at Yukiko and bowed, "Milady what is it that Kagome is to Lord Sesshomaru, I have an idea from stories that I have heard but I wish to have it clear." Inuyasha turned and growled, "She's his FUCK SLAVE." Soon he as he said it felt himself pinned against the wall Sesshomaru's hand around his neck. "Never call her such a name you dirty hanyou." Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome, who was being helped up by Yuki, wide eyed. Yuki saw this, "Kagome is my brother's love slave, she is to mate with him to provide him heirs, but it is only for twelve moon cycles. Afterwards she is free to stay or go, or Sesshomaru can make her his mate. Understand Kagome has a honorable duty." Sango pondered murmuring, "I figured as much."

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's arm, "milord please don't kill Inuyasha, I know that he was brash but he is still my friend. Sesshomaru's red eyes slowly returned to their normal gold amber color as his hand loosened and dropped his brother onto the ground gasping for air. "Insult Kagome in my home again hanyou it will be the end for you." Sesshomaru walked out of the throne room, Kagome following close behind, calling out, "I'll talk to you all tonight." Yuki sighed as she watched her brother walked out, then turned to the others, "Come I will show you to you rooms."

&

Sora looked up at Rin, "nee-shan, was that kit our brother mama was talking about." Rin turned around with flowers in her hands, "oh Shippo, I guess so." Sora stood up, "nee-shan I want mama." Rin look at her nanny, "where's mama and milord." The nanny blushed as she looked down at the girls, "they retired to their chamber for a nap you will see them at dinner." Sora looked at the nanny with wide eyed puppy dog eyes, "but I want mama and papa now." The nanny was taken back, "alright I'll send Jaken-sama to go find them."

&

Kagome was laying gasping next to Sesshomaru whose sweaty body clung to her. The whole thing with her saving Inuyasha made his beast want to prove their dominance over Kagome. So they took her as soon as they went back to their room. Kagome was so tired she could hardly turn on her side to look over the male next to her. She sighed when she felt him pull her flush against him, "milord do you feel better now?" Sesshomaru peered at the woman against him, "hai I am fine, you are doing very well my miko." Kagome smiled and nuzzled against him falling asleep soon after. Sesshomaru looked down after and fell asleep dreaming of his future pups.

&

Jaken was shaking by the time he made it to the stairs of Sesshomaru's tower. He knew that Kagome and Sesshomaru were busy and he knew disturbing them could end his life. He slowly began to trail up the stairs but froze when he heard a growl, "BEGONE!" "Jaken lowered him self to the floor, "please forgive me milord but the children are looking for mistress Kagome." Another growl sent Jaken jumping and falling down the stairs.

&

Kagome slowly began to awaken and looked to see Sesshomaru was watching her. "is something the matter milord?" Sesshomaru smirked at her, "you are with pup."

&

Mah haha. Cliffie. Sorry it took so long to update but I've been stressed out but I'm ready to continue if you r&r


	6. pup and a new danger

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters.

So I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but a lot of shit has happened with my family in the past year and a half. My grandmother moved in and passed away, I finished high school and am half ass working full time, and with the start of my classes next month I thought my fans and the faithful readers of this fan fiction deserve a new chapter before the stress of college gets to me. So enjoy.

&

Kagome looked out the window from the tower room, looking down on the children and Inuyasha playing in the garden. It had been almost two weeks since Sesshomaru told her she was going to have a baby. She remembered when she went to dinner with Sesshomaru that night.

'"_you're with pup" "what!" Kagome almost screamed. Sesshomaru smirked, "is that a problem?" Kagome went pale, "no no of course not my lord, I just didn't think it would happen so soon" Sesshomaru looked at her, "it is good that you got with pup so early you may be able to have another one after this pregnancy." Kagome sighed, "Yes milord."_

_Later that evening they went to dinner as usual, well except their party was now twice its size. Sesshomaru went down without Kagome and sent a maid to care for her. Since she was with child she needed to be careful. "Milord, we don't need to be so worrisome yet, I'm not yet showing." Sesshomaru smirked at her as the maid tied an obi around her waist. "We must always be careful especially since you are in your early stage if we are not careful you may lose the pup before it can grow strong enough." Kagome just stared she gently rubbed her belly, "I hope this pup grows to be big and strong." She felt Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her waist, "our pup will be the strongest in the world." Kagome smiled in the mirror at him, "Yes he will, I can be sure of it"_

_&&&&&&&_

_ Kagome and Sesshomaru walked down into the dining hall, they opened up the larger dining hall because of their larger dinning party. Kagome smiled as she walked in she saw that Sora was standing behind Inuyasha trying to tug on his ears. He tried to keep them out of her little reach. Kagome walked by them and picked the small child up and put her back in her place by Rin. Then she took her seat next to Sesshomaru. They ate the meal in moderate silence, towards the end of the meal Sesshomaru decided to break the news. Sesshomaru stood up pulling Kagome up with him. "I have an announcement; Kagome and I are going to have a pup."_

"_WHAT!"_

&&&&&

Kagome smiled as she recalled Inuyasha's reaction he wasn't very happy, but with much persuasion from Kikyo, he eventually decided to be more willing to the idea of a niece or nephew. Sesshomaru was most pleased with his brother's reaction. It made him smile. One of the first real smiles he showed to anyone but Kagome and Rin.

Sora looked up at the window Kagome was sitting, "mama please come down and play mama please, we'll be good mama." Kagome smiled down at her, "I'll be down in a moment, I'll ask Cook to bring out a picnic and we'll all eat lunch." "Okay mama!" She turned to get up and Sesshomaru was right in the doorway, "please don't keep me inside today, Sora wants to play and sun shine is good for the baby." Sesshomaru smiled and walked over to her, "I had no notion to keep you caged like a bird any longer my miko," he kissed the top of her head, "and I believe a short outing will be good for both you in the pup." Kagome smiled, "thank you milord" Kagome kissed his cheek and rushed out of the room.

The cook was very happy to make her a luncheon for her picnic. Kagome and the cook walked out to where the children and Inuyasha were sitting, under a cherry blossom tree. They laid out a blanket and ate their wonderful lunch with the guards keeping a watchful eye, they knew it would be their heads if anything was going to happen to the woman carrying their lord's heir. Kagome smiled and waved at them. Sora was sitting next to her humming a tune. Kagome looked down at one of her adopted daughter "did you make up a song my sweet?" Sora looked up at her, "no mama it was a song my old mama used to sing me at bedtime. I wanted to sing it to the baby" Kagome smiled, "I'm sure he'll love that," Kagome pulled Sora towards her so she was leaning on her towards her stomach, "go ahead and sing for the baby." Kagome leaned back against the tree enjoying the sweet smell of the blooms, and the soothing hum of her daughter.

&&&&&&

Kagome woke sometime later when she felt someone staring at her; she slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Sesshomaru smiling down at her. He held his hands out, Kagome wasn't sure why, then she looked down at her lap and the young girl curled against her stomach, and her other daughter leaning against her. Kagome smiled up at him as she first handed him Rin who he put in one arm, and then Sora in to his other arm. She silently followed him up to the girls' room only down the hall from the entrance to the tower. He laid both the girls into Rin's bed, dinner would be soon and their nannies could wake them before. They slowly walked out of the room. Sesshomaru slowly turned to Kagome, "I have something I wish to show you." Kagome looked at him, "another present milord? I told you I don't like you trying to spoil me." Sesshomaru smiled down at her, "it's not just for you but for the pup as well." Kagome sighed, "Very well milord." He grabbed her hand and guided her through the entrance to the tower but half way up to their room, he moved aside a tapestry to show a wooden door with a lock. Sesshomaru pulled out a key from a fold from his kimono and unlocked the door, and slowly ushered her into a large dark room. Sesshomaru let out some of his aura and demon lights flared to life. Kagome gasped at the size of the room, it was large with small crib like beds around the room. There were small futons covered in reds on another side of the room and a sitting area off to the side for a mother to be able to sit and watch her children play or sleep. The whole room was done in reds and silvers with black here and there but other than that it was very child friendly, with soft cushions and blanks and pillows everywhere. She saw a small room off to the side where little tables that could be used for when the children begin to have tutors.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, "oh I love it, it's so beautiful." Sesshomaru smiled down at her, "I'm glad it meets your approval." "Oh its more than that, our children will have a wonderful place to call their own." Sesshomaru held Kagome to him, " there is a special barrier to this room to keep anyone not approved out," he pulled her to the far wall of the room and pressed three stones with her hand in his, a doorway opened to a vast darkness. Kagome could slightly make out stairs that lead down, she look up at Sesshomaru with the question clearly in her eyes. "This is the entrance to the royal safe house once its opened it will close shortly after, only the family and a few trusted servants know the code to get in. All you need to do is follow the stairs and there is a room that will react with your aura to awaken. There is also an escape tunnel if the need comes." They stepped back to let the entrance way to close tight. Kagome felt along the edge to see if there was any air flow. "I'm glad that we won't have to worry about any of the children getting ill due to a draft." Sesshomaru smiled he was glad the mother of his children knew what to look out for, for the sake of the health of the young pups. "Indeed." They slowly walked out of the nursery and locked the door behind them. Kagome was at peace. She asked Sesshomaru if they could take a walk.

Sesshomaru smiled and took her out to the courtyard and wrapped his arm around her waist and his cloud appeared at their feet and up they went, the early spring air was warm against her skin as they flew towards an over look not far from the castle it was in a secluded mountain area which made it slightly cooler but Kagome didn't really mind the view was breath taking. She really loved this time because of how fresh it felt when she was there. The air was clean and untainted from the pollutants from the modern world. She loved being able to see trees and fields. She didn't mind seeing buildings and tons of people but she absolutely loved this wide open spaces of this world. They sat there watching the sunset. Soon the area around started to fill with the sound of the evening and they decided to head back to the castle. Sesshomaru had his arms around Kagome as he formed his cloud.

Half way to the castle Kagome doubled over in pain, it felt as if she was be stabbed in her stomach. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru called out to her but her mind felt as if it was elsewhere, she saw flashes of a shadowy figure female in shape with a horrible evil aura one the glowed a menacing red. Kagome never in her life felt an aura that sent such chills straight to her bones. Not even Naraku made her have so much fear. The vision vanished as soon as she felt her feet touch the ground. She looked up at Sesshomaru, with such a fear in her mind, "our pup is in danger." All Sesshomaru could was growl low in his throat.

&&&&&&

Sigh yes I had to add a villain who has a twist to them. I'm very proud of myself for getting this done. I decided I had to sit down and add a new chapter before a riot happens. Lol. So if you want the next chapter you must review. Muah ha-ha.


	7. deadly visions

I don't own Inuyasha!

Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru in his study. Her friends were all sitting on the cushions scattered all around the room. She had just told them about the vision she had. Inuyasha spoke up first, "so what are we supposed to do now, let the fucker attack us, why don't we go out and hunt for them it will be no different than when we hunted Naraku." He sat there getting angry. Sesshomaru answered him calming, which irritated Inuyasha even more, "because dear little brother Kagome is carrying pups and is unable to travel and I and everyone else do not wish to leave her unguarded to hunt someone we know nothing about or how to find." Inuyasha's face began to get redder and redder, "so you'd rather they attack your precious castle then, what if you are unable to protect Kagome." Sesshomaru just stared at his brother' " Hiroto castle hasn't been defeated in over a thousand years there is no way an army of, let alone one demon can attack this castle and breach its walls." Inuyasha just crossed his arms and huffed, there was no changing anyone's minds; Kagome was safer in the castle than wondering around the western lands. Kagome looked to Yuki, " is there any way you can have a vision about this demon so that we can have some information on them?" Yuki looked at her, "yes but it is very tolling you and I will have to meditate for a day to try and trigger your vision to me. And that should trigger a clear vision for me, it will at least give us a name." Kagome looked at everyone sitting in the room, "alright I'm willing to do it" Yuki looked at her, "good because we start tomorrow at sunrise."

Kagome met Yuki in her room the next day; the main entrance was a meditation room. Yuki had incense and candles burning, the relaxing smell of cedar and sage filled the room. Kagome looked at Yuki who was sitting crossed legged on a rather large cushion, she mentioned for Kagome to take the cushion next to her. Kagome sat down and took a deep calming breath to settle her nerves, she really didn't want to have the vision again, but if it could help her pups safe, then she would go through with it.

"Alright Yuki, how do we do this?" Yuki looked at Kagome, we mediate holding hands lets our powers flow through each other until the vision brings itself forward." She held her hand out to Kagome, when she took her hand a jolt of power went up her arm making her hand numb. She dropped Yuki's hand, "have you ever done this before?" Yuki looked at her, "only once with my mother before she died, we saw her death," Yuki turned solemn, "I believe Sesshomaru still blames me for not warning him or father, but I was young and my mother made me promise not to tell." Kagome smiled, "it wasn't your fault, you were a little girl, your mother wouldn't wanted them to worry that's all, and were doing this so that we have some warning." Yuki smiled back at her and retook her hand. She then settled herself again and began taking deep even breaths, Kagome followed suit.

After what seemed like hours of sitting there, Kagome finally saw the vision again, and she pushed that power towards Yuki. She heard Yuki gasp, as they shared the vision. Kagome was soon knocked out of the vision sharing as soon as Yuki began seeing a new vision. Kagome sat next to Yuki as she continued with her vision, eyes wide open with swirling clouds, her mouth slightly open taking the deep breaths that she needed.

Kagome jumped when Yuki took a gasping breath as the vision ended. Kagome looked at her, never had she seen someone so shaken and scared. Kagome went rubbed Yuki's back which was so sweaty that it soaked though her kimono. "Yuki? Yuki are you okay?" Yuki looked at Kagome with eyes so haunted, "so much blood and torture, I saw rape and children dying, I've never seen anything so horrible in my life." Yuki began to cry, Kagome held her tightly making soothing circles on her back and making calm shhing noises hoping to calm her. Soon Yuki had fallen in an exhausted sleep, Kagome laid her down on the cushions, and quietly walked towards the door. As soon as she closed the door behind her she bolted towards Sesshomaru's study.

When she entered, without knocking, he looked up from the ledger he was working on. Kagome threw herself into his lap grabbed a hand full of his kimono and cried into to his chest.

It took Sesshomaru hours to get Kagome to calm down. As soon as she fell into a exhausted sleep he called for servants to go care for his sister. He then picked Kagome up and carried her into his bed chambers, laid her on his bed and laid down next to her. He was not surprised to hear a knock and look up to see three little heads peek in the door. "Come in children." Rin, Shippo, and Sora walked in and stood near the bed, looking at their adopted mother, and worry clear on their innocent faces. "Is mama going to be ok?" Sesshomaru smirked at the children, "yes she will be fine, go play with your uncle so your mother can get some rest I will make sure she will be at dinner." Their faces immediately lit up "okay!" and off they went running down the stairs. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome slightly worried, what had happened between her and his sister that would cause both women to be in so much distress.

Kagome slowly come to an hour later, slowly she sat up in bed holding her head in her hands. Her head was slowly throbbing, she slowly looked around the bedchamber, she was all alone. Ever so careful she slowly got out of the bed, and walked to the door. But before she could reach for the door, Sesshomaru entered, "I sensed you were awake, how are you feeling?" Kagome tried to smile at him but, "I'm alright, but my head is in a lot of pain." Sesshomaru frowned at that, he slowly drew Kagome to him and carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her to the hot spring.

*Warning: Lemon ahead!*

In the bathing room he gently let her feet touch the ground. He then began to remove her clothing and his. Sesshomaru again picked her up and carried her into the spring, sitting a ledge and placing her in his lap. He then began to rub her temples and neck helping her relax. Kagome leaned back against him, but in doing so she brought her rump against his member. Which instantly made him harden, "miko I suggest you cease your movement or we will be doing a completely different form of relaxing." Kagome looked back and him and saw his eyes full of lust, and blushed, "forgive me milord, I had no intention to make you…" but Sesshomaru cut her off with a searing kiss. He flipped her around to straddle his hips, facing him. Kagome moaned into his mouth when she felt him rub against her entrance. "Milord…" he shifted her so that her breasts were in his face, which he gladly took the opportunity to show affection. Kagome threw her head back as he nibbled, kissed, licked and sucked at her breast, trying not to moan too loudly. The last thing she wanted was to have the whole castle know what they were up to. Sesshomaru noticed this and whispered into her ear, "the room is warded my pet, no one can hear you." Kagome looked at him, "really?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk, "yes, now scream for me." He thrust up into her waiting core, to the hilt in one stroke and Kagome did just that. She moved her hips against him taking him deeper, Sesshomaru nearly purred from the pleasure. Though the slow pace was not to his liking, he wrapped her legs around him stood up and placed her on the edge and increased the speed slamming into her as fast as he could without harming her. He felt her body tighten around him he knew that she was going to orgasm; he felt that he was on the verge as well so he increased the pace. Kagome moaned his name over and over her head swaying side to side. Her undoing was when he reached down and touched her pearl, "Sesshomaru!" she screamed his name as she came. Sesshomaru thrust into her a few more times before he emptied his seed inside her womb.

*End Lemon*

Kagome just laid there catching her breath when Sesshomaru slowly removed himself from her warm body. He slowly began to message her body, before lifted her up and once more having her in his lap in the spring. He cleaned her with the soaps and oils that were nearby, then she did the same for him. As they slowly removed themselves from the pool to dry off and dress.

As they walked towards the dining hall, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome finally saying something since the fun in the hot spring, "how does your head feel now miko?"

Kagome couldn't help but burst out laughing causing many of the servants to stare, "much better milord, much better indeed."

When they entered the dining hall they saw that Yuki was sitting with everyone not looking at any of them not saying a word. Sesshomaru knew she saw something that she did not wish to share with the group. She was the same way when she envisioned their mother's death. Sesshomaru and Kagome went and sat at the head of the table, then and only then did the group begin to eat.

After everyone had finished eating, Yuki asked for everyone to meet in the tea room attached to her chambers in an hour to share what she had seen. Kagome walked with Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha to Yuki's chambers. They slowly entered the room, as before there where many scented candles burning giving certain calm before the storm.

Yuki was sitting in the center of the room in the middle of a pile of large sitting pillows. She slowly looked up at everyone her golden eyes haunted; she waited until everyone was sitting on the pillows near her… "I have a name." Yuki barely spoke. "What is it dear sister", Sesshomaru barely spoke as well as if afraid he would frighten his younger sister away.

Yuki could not stop the flow of tears down her cheeks, she looked at her brother, "Kowakuashi."

I know it's been awhile since I lasted updated. I've been very busy but I couldn't let my fans down so here you go and btw Kowakuashi is a combination of evil and seduction in Japanese R&R please

I also have a few fans to thank for reviewing:

Ladymichelis: thank you for reading and your offer of friendship, my scary shadowy lady will be further explained in the next chapter.

jtwsnw20: 3

please continue to review and thanks for reading


	8. Kowakuashi

I don't own…oh well.

It's been a while I know but here we go X3

Sesshomaru sat at his desk finishing up some work that he needed to catch up on. Kagome had stopped in and out every so often to check on him bringing him tea and what not. He looked up to see that she had in fact lit the numerous candles throughout the study he looked out the large windows behind him. Looking up the moon he thought of his father, _father I believe I now have someone to protect._ Sesshomaru smirked to himself. It's been a few weeks since Yukiko and Kagome shared their vision. He sent out his spies and informants out to find out all they could find. None have returned, either they found nothing or were still searching. The waiting was starting to take its toll on him, he had not slept in his bed chamber for that length of time, researching and doing his paperwork.

That brought his thoughts to his miko, how did she feel about this, spending the nights alone probably waiting for him to join her in the bed full of furs. He could feel himself hardening from the thought of her laid out on the furs her naked body highlighted and shadowed in candlelight. Sesshomaru had to shake himself to clear his thoughts, he could deal with that later, first he must deal with the threat at hand.

Kagome looked up to the study windows the next day and sighed. "Kagome are you ok?" Kagome looked up at Yuki, who had taken to being with her as much as possible, like her own bodyguard of sorts. She forced a smile for her friend, "I'm fine, just worried for your brother, he's been working so hard. He hasn't been to bed for almost a month, it worries me." Yuki looked and Kagome and grabbed her hand, "don't worry youkai don't need much sleep. He's the alpha of our pack so he must figure out and deal the threat at hand." Kagome blushed at her, "I know and I'm happy he wants to protect our pup…it's just we haven't… you know….since then." "oh! You poor thing! He's not preforming his duties." Kagome blushed even harder, "I know I'm already with pup, I just miss his attention." Yuki tightened her hand, "he performed one of his duties getting you with a pup, but he also has to make you happy as well since you have the choice to stay or go after the 12 moon cycles. You look tired you should go rest, I'll have a servant wake you for dinner." Yuki pulled Kagome to standing and placed her hand on Kagome's stomach, which now had a small baby bump, "you're going to need your rest later." Yuki winked at her, Kagome smiled at her, "are you sure you're going to be okay with the children?" "Yes, yes now go and relax." Kagome smiled and entered the castle.

Sesshomaru barely looked up when his sister stormed into his study. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sesshomaru looked at her standing there with her hands on her hips and thought how much she looked like their mother. "I'm working, what does it look like." Yuki actually growled at her elder brother, she hadn't growled at him since she was a pup, "no you have poor Kagome thinking that now she's pregnant, you no longer want her." Sesshomaru put the scroll he was reading down, "why would she think that?" Yuki gave her the look, "when was the last time you went to bed at night? Let alone was intimate with her, she's pregnant, she needs to feel loved and cared for. Don't you remember how father doted on Izayoi when she was pregnant with Inuyasha? You two may not be mates but you need to show her you care." Sesshomaru thought his sisters words over then said, "Thank you Yuki that will be all." She just huffed as she walked out the door, smiled as she closed the door. Walking down the hall, she was grinning like a fool when she heard the door reopen, and saw her brother dash to the tower when she glanced over her shoulder. Feeling quite pleased with herself she went to go find her nieces and nephews.

Kagome was soaking in the hot springs; she couldn't relax enough just go laydown before calming down more. She laid back so that her head rested on the edge of the pool. She felt herself drifting off, the female servant caring for her awoke her helped dry her off, put a thin white sleeping kimono on her and walked her up the stairs. At the door the servant bowed and ushered her in to the chambers and closed the door behind her. Kagome staggered towards the bed and threw herself on it.

And that was how he found her laying on her side the sleeping kimono feel open leaving some skin showing, her damp hair flowing out around her. It made the thin white kimono even more see threw, as the wetness clung to her breasts. Sesshomaru felt himself harden just looking at her. With her laying like that he could see the beginning of a swell of his pup, which turned him on even more.

As if sensing someone watching her, Kagome slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw he was in their chambers, "hi." Sesshomaru had to smirk at her she was just so cute. "Greetings my sweet miko." Kagome slowly pulled herself to sitting position, making her kimono fall open more, it fell off her shoulders. She blushed and pulled her kimono closed as much as she could. Sesshomaru's beast growled in displeasure, he hushed his beast and climbed onto the bed next to his miko. He rested against the headboard and pulled her against him, so that her head rested on his chest and her leg thrown over his. "I must apologize for not joining you in bed at night my sweet miko." Kagome looked up at him but saw he was looking at the ceiling. She sat up more, "I'm alright Sesshomaru-sama, I just my body and my brain are going a little crazy with being pregnant and everything else going on." Sesshomaru then looked at her, "it is my duty as your master to see to your happiness and your safety, I'm afraid that I was focusing on making sure you were safe that I forgot that you needed me as well. I hope you will forgive me." Kagome smiled at him, "I have nothing to forgive, I'm just glad that you're here now." She then pulled him down so that he was laying next to her and laid her head on his chest. And they both got the much deserved rest they needed.

A shadowy figure was watching in a water portal. Watching as the two lovers slept together. Red eyes looked over to bowing figures behind her, "Akane, Hayato, Tatsuo, Nanami why don't you go and remind our friends it is rude to ignore us." "yes, mistress." The four figures jumped up to do their mistress's bidding.

The woman smiled, "the curse will never die." She walked down the hall of her castle to her chamber scattering clothing behind her, when she opened the door to her chamber she was pleased to see there was a sliver inu female hog tied on her bed, tears pouring from her eyes.

The woman smirked, they are rare…. I must have them all. The screen door slammed shut behind her. A scream of pain and an explanation of pleasure could be heard moments later.

Kagome threw herself forward as she woke from her nightmare. She was alone in her and Sesshomaru's bedchamber but she could feel him close at hand. She crawled off the bed and grabbed a kimono hanging out for her and tied it over her sleeping kimono, tying the obi shut.

She slowly felt her way down the tower steps. She found Sesshomaru in the nursery, he was sending his aura out to cleanse the room. Servants and midwifes were setting up a birthing area so that the pup will be able to get care after its born. Kagome looked down at her stomach smirking at the small bump beginning to grow there, it was still hard to believe she had another life growing inside her. It was times like these she wish the well had not closed leaving her cut off from her mother, she had so many questions.

She looked up when she saw Sesshomaru's boots near her kimono, "ohayo milord." "Ohayo my sweet miko." She smiled at him, "why is everyone preparing for the pup now it's gonna be some time before he's born." Sesshomaru just smirked, "because my sweet miko, full blooded youkai only take about 4 moon cycles to be born, while half take about 6. Because you are a month or so along we much be prepared for…" he waas cut off by a loud explosion. He soon darted out of the room, guards flowed in after him, order to guard the future heir.

Sesshomaru was met by his brother, sister and the slayer and monk. They saw a ball of red throwing fire balls at the mountain under the castle. Sesshomaru growled, his castle was his pride, he saw the slayers giant demon bone fly towards the demon. Before they knew it there was a demoness standing on it and kicking it off back at her. It collided with the slayer in a bone breaking thud. "Sango!", the monk shouted." Sango pulled herself up, "I'm alright Miroku just some cracked ribs."

The demoness landed a few feet in front of them sitting on the far wall. She sat cross legged in a Chinese fighting dress with slits high above her hips. The deep blood red set of the deep crimson red of her eyes, her hair was a deep auburn which fell past her hips. She was the perfect seductress, with large breasts almost bursting from the large cut in the front of her dress, "Greeting Lord Sesshomaru, my mistress sends you a warning." Even the demoness' voice could make a male drop to his knees with need. Sesshomaru glared at the fire demoness, "and who would be your mistress?" the demoness threw her hair over her shoulder, "why she is Kowakuashi." The demoness smirked when she saw everyone's reaction, "she does not like to be ignored milord. Keep that in mind." She stood up, "I am Akane, it will be my pleasure to have your sister's naked body to play with." Sesshomaru shot up his poison whip, only to have it stopped by yet another demoness, this one was not quite as curvy as the first she was wearing a fighting outfit similar to Sango's but she had dragon scale like armor over it which she was using an armguard to stop Sesshomaru's whip. Her eyes were like a snakes a yellow green with a silted pupil, her turquoise hair was cropped to her chin save for a long braid that was at the base of her neck. "Akane, master said not to tease them," her voice was like a whisper of the wind. Sesshomaru retracted his whip, the female straightened, "I am Tatsuo. We are Madam Kawakuashi's personal guard we are the four." "Four?" Two more forms jumped on to the wall next to the women, one male and another female. The male was lean like Sesshomaru, he had long snow white hair pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his hair, he was wearing a large cloak that hid most of his body. The other female was curvy with deep purple hair that was pulled into a bun at the crown of her head she was wearing a long traditional kimono, her sea green eyes were warms as a summer day at the beach but she did not have an emotion on her face. Akane wrapped her arms around Tatsuo, "my, my, this is so much fun. Isn't it Nanami, Hayato?" They both smirked, "Akane master said to only deliver the warning not play with them…yet," Hayato murmured. Akane purred, "Oh Hayato, I believe your right," she looked towards the group, "well then we shall take our leave for now, ta ta!" with that she threw down smoke bombs. "Damn it, who were those guys," Inuyasha growled out as they all coughed on smoke.

Sesshomaru growled thinking the same thing.

Back at their mistress' castle the four waited in the throne room as said mistress was finishing with her newest play thing. The evil woman had the male sitting in her throne with no clothing she began to ride him, with steady even thrusts she looked back at her pets, "so how did Lord Sesshomaru take his warning?" Hayato looked up at his mistress jealous of the young pup moaning under his mistress, he could not wait until she let him be the one under her again. "All went well mistress , save for Akane taunting about playing with his sister." Kowakuashi paused in her movements looked over her shoulder, "is this true, Akane?" Akane bowed her forehead to the floor, "yes mistress." Kowakuashi got up from the male, earning a noise of protest from him, "hush little one you'll get your release, Akane come forward." Akane went to kneel before her mistress, who took her claws to tear away her dress from her body leaving her nude for all to see. Tatsuo clenched her fists. Akane whimpered when her mistress yanked her forward by her hair until her ass was in the air and her face was planted to the mat on the floor.

(Warning: There is going to be a rape in this scene if you aren't comfortable reading it please skips to the next scene.)

Akane whimpered as she felt her mistress insert a finger in to her pussy pushing it in and out of her as she leaned over and whispered in her ear, "next time you will listen to me, Akane." Slowly and slowly the fingers worked her pussy, all the time Akane was holding back tears. Then her mistress took her arms and bound them behind her, "boy." The young male got up from the throne and went to kneel next to his mistress, " yes mistress…." His cool eyes gleamed with lust and want. Kowakuashi ran her hand down his body brought her mouth to his ear and nipped the lope sucking it into her mouth then whispered, "Take her."

The males eyes widened then he smirked, it was well known gossip around the castle that Akane maybe the best seductress but she was not a lover of men, so he became more aroused thinking of how tight she would be. "With pleasure mistress." He grabbed Akane's hips and thrust into her, making her cry out in pain. He smirked even more relishing in how wonderfully tight she was.

Kowakuashi sat back naked on her throne, she looked over at Tatsuo, "Dragon here." Tatsuo got up and kneeled between her mistress' legs, "yes mistress." All Kowakuashi did was raise on of her legs, the dragon demoness took the hint she began to lick her mistress' clit, almost chocked when her mistress grabbed a handful of her hair and shove her deeper.

Which one of her pets licking her as she watch as another was being raped and smirked. Akane cried out as the male pushed her face deeper in the mat shoving himself deep inside her. He grabbed a handful of her luscious curls and pulled her up to her knees so he could lick her neck and pinch her nipples and he thrust deeper and harder into her tightness. He turned her so their mistress could watch her breast move with each thrust. He felt his need to cum get closer and closer. He didn't know if he was allowed to do so in her, "mistress…." Tatsuo wanted to cry out as her mistress shoved her face into her pussy, all the while acting bored, Kowakuashi looked up at him, "I can't have one of my pets impregnated, make her swallow it." The male exited the demon and stood up grabbing her hair and shoving his dick into her mouth. Shoving until he would hit her throat and went faster and faster until…. He tried not to make too much noise as he came, mistress doesn't like it unless she permits it. He let go of Akane and let her fall to the floor where she laid quietly sobbing. Tatsuo managed to get her mistress to come and was released. Kowakuashi patted her head and dragged the male out of the room left. Tatsuo crawled to Akane and gathered her in her arms as she sobbed. Hayato looked at Nanami and they left the room to give each other release in private.

(End scene)

Sesshomaru growled as he paced his study looking out to see the damage being repaired. Sango was in the medical ward recovering her cracked ribs, Kagome was trying to help as much she could. Even now half way through her second month her bump was more than obvious now, though not as big as she can she seems a lot farther along than she was. Sesshomaru could not think about that now he had to focus on preparing for this faceless enemy.

Alright know it's been awhile added enemies make you want to pity those enemies any way please review.

Btw if you do not like what I wrote don't read M rated fan fictions. So don't even review to complain. Thanks so much!


End file.
